Upon Your Hands
by Kasumi S
Summary: Duo is interested in palmistry and tries to read Heero's hands. 1+2, some 3+4 hints.


This is a nice little story in which Duo is interested in palmistry and tries to read all the Gundam pilots' hands.  
WARNING: There is some nice shounen ai and sap along with humor and Duo-on-a-mission. 3+4/4+3 and 2+1/1+2.  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine.  
  
***   
Upon Your Hands  
***  
  
It's an art. An intricate way of predicting the future and knowing the past... of interpreting this particular thing or another. Palmistry is a very difficult art to perfect. I'm close though. I think.  
  
I got a book on it and read through it five times. I've looked at three people's palms on separate occasions, with different amounts of persuasion needed.  
  
The first person's palm I read was Quarte. He agreed to let me read his palms very easily. He had a good life ahead of him; money obviously, a long, prosperous life, and one love from his mid teens till he died, with one child. Greatly competent financially, with good communication skills.  
  
The second was Trowa. He let me read after about five minutes of pleading. He was going to live for a long time... Actually, his hand, in general, looked a lot like Quarte's. You getting any ideas? Because I am... Not very good communication skills though. You could probably figure that out by yourself. A lot of talent to be a detective, of all things... And an aptitude to become a very good writer.  
  
Wufei was last. I had to bargain for an hour and promise not to talk for a whole day before he even gave me a glimpse of his hands. Predictably, he had a lot of pride and dignity. Studious and superstitious tendencies... and poetic ability. I never would've pegged him for being a poet. He had a fair lifeline, living to about his sixties... and unfortunately, two severe losses in love, both in his teens. One was his wife... Mei-something, but I wonder who the other is... [1]  
  
Now, there's only one person in the safehouse at the moment, and he's the one pilot whose hand I haven't read. Target: Heero Yuy. Mission: To reach hands and read them before target tugs on braid or punches me in face. Mission accepted.  
  
I smirk and pad stealthily down the hall. Easing the door open, I glance in. Heero is, as always, (is he chained to the thing?) on the evil gray laptop. Next mission: Hide laptop in closet and tell Heero a squirrel took it.  
  
I walk in, my footsteps making almost no sound.  
  
"What do you want, Duo?" But of course, Heero Yuy is inhuman.  
  
"Nothing!" I stroll over to my bed and lay down. What is the best way to get his attention...? I start humming loudly (and tunelessly. On purpose, mind you. I sing quite well.)  
  
"Stop." I stop. That got his attention, but I need to get to his hands... Think Duo, think hard. What would he believe?  
  
"Hey, Heero, I've got a mission." Heero stops typing and is still, showing that he's listening. "I've got to... umm... examine your hands and check for something." Well, it's true... I didn't say who the mission was from, now did I? Duo Maxwell, you are brilliant.  
  
"What do you need to check for?"  
  
"Uh... that's classified information. I'd tell you, but I'm not allowed to."  
  
Heero seems to accept this explanation. He gets up and sits down next to me. Aah, extremely hot guy sitting extremely close to me... Brain shutting down... Okay Duo, just take the guy's nice, callused, large but graceful hands and look at the lines... Look at the damn lines, Duo.  
  
Oh wow, he's living till practically forever. Even longer than Quarte. Intelligent, no doubt about that... All the Gundam pilots had to be after all. He's having... three kids... hmm... same amount of kids as me. Only one love until the day he dies. Prosperity above average.... and lots of original ideas. Wouldn't have expected that from him... His hands are so warm...  
  
"Okay. I'm done." I look up into his eyes. Oh look at that... His expression is relaxed, his eyes staring straight back at me, and my God, is that... is that just the tiniest hint of a smile on his face? Oh look, the sky's falling. And a pig just flew past my window. The world is ending.  
  
Suddenly, I'm kissing him and I don't know how it happened. Oh my God, oh my God, oh-my-frickin'-God, he's kissing me! Slowly, he pulls away and looks at me calmly, though with apprehension just behind the calm.  
  
I smile at him and throw myself into his arms. Mission: If at all possible, love Heero Yuy for rest of life. Mission accepted. I kiss him again.  
  
***  
[1] You can interpret this however you want: 5+13, 5+2, 5+S... I personally intended it to be 5+2.  
  
Done. I hope you liked this and I hope that if you did, you'll review and tell me so. 


End file.
